Lady Vampire
by Madison Angel Kaiba
Summary: Im back...Kaiba wishes that someone will come and looked after his one year old daughter...what happens when his wish comes true...but who is she..or..what is she?...read the authoress notes to know about Kaiba's Little Angel. No Flames Please
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning...

Me: Hey Everyone...I'm Back with a whole new fanfic...

I hope you'll like this one...it's gonna be a crossover...with...

Yu-Gi-Oh and...uh-oh...can't say...you'll have to wait...

Kaiba: I'm gonna be in this story right?

Me: Yep...

Kaiba: Damn

Joey: So what are you going to have it crossover with?

Me: Can't say...I'll ruined the surprise...hehe...

Mokuba: Can I say the disclaimer?

Me: sure...but I have to mention some things...first...the beginning of the

story is gonna be in the surprise anime...second...Madison is gonna be at the

age of 1year old at the beginning chapters...third...This story has nothing to do

with Kaiba's Little Angel...well a small bit...only that everything at the beginning

of it have already happen...There's not gonna be a Battle City Tournament...and

It might not be a long story either...

Kaiba: So..your saying that...everything that has happen to the Kaiba family

for a whole year with Madison happen...but after her first birthday it never happen?

Me: Yep...

Kaiba: Your one strange...I don't even know what to call you...

Me: You sounded like my ex-boss...

Kaiba: good

Me: Whatever...Take it way Mokuba...

Mokuba: Mark don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to The Original creator Kazuki Takahashi and the surprise Anime show belongs to...

Me: Mokuba Wait! don't say who owns the surprise anime yet...I don't want the

readers to go searching for the creator...

Mokuba: Ok...she don't own anything that she forgot to mention...as well...

scene changes

//flashbacks//

talking on the phone

_thinking_

Warning: Bad Mouthing and a little and I mean LITTLE OOC from Kaiba

It started out like a normal, clear, full moon night. There was a man waiting in

front of the delivery room at the hospital...waiting for his beloved wife to give birth to their first born child. It was so quiet...that you can hear a pin drop at the end of the hallway. Just then, a doctor came out of the delivery room and told him that his wife wants to see him. So, the man left and enter the room. What he saw, was his lovely wife who was tired, smile on her pail face and holding their bundle of joy in her arms.

Husband: Elizabeth, how do you feel?

Elizabeth: Tired...I want you to meet our daughter.

Husband: She's beatiful..

He took the baby girl from his beloved..so his wife can take a rest...

Elizabeth: Dear...What are we going to name her?

Husband: How about...hmm...Yue Hikari Alexis...how does that sound?

Elizabeth: I love it...it fits her...since she is born on the night of the full moon...(yawn)

Husband: Why don't you take a nap?...I'll take care of her

Elizabeth: Ok...night dear...Love You..

Husband: Love You Too..

2 years later

Husband: Yue, come back here...

The husband ran after his naked daughter...who thinks that the chase is nothing but a game to her. Yue looked back at her Father and didn't look at where she was going and ran right into her mother. Elizabeth caught her daughter before she ran off again and picked her up.

Elizabeth: Dear..you're suppose to give her a bath...not play a game of tag...

Husband: (puts his hand behind his head) I'm sorry...When I was waiting for the bathtub to fill...Yue ran away from me...Saying that she doesn't want one...Please forgive me.

Yue: (shakes her head) Me no bath...me no wike bath...

Elizabeth: Yue, do you want to wear that petty nightgown that we bought?

Yue: (nods) Yes, but me no want bath...dada puts bath water ta hat..

Husband: Ta hat? Dear...I don't understand her

Elizabeth: It means "To hot"...you put the bath to hot?

Husband: No, warm...

Yue: Mama, yous give me bath

Elizabeth: sigh I'll give her the bath

Elizabeth took Yue into the bathroom to finish what her husband was suppose to do. Just when he was about to sit down and read a book, the phone rang...

Husband: Hello...yes...I don't know if I can...you did what?...ok, ok I'll come...bye sigh 

The husband hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom.

Husband: I have to go to the next town over

Elizabeth: How come?

Husband: A friend of ours, needs help on his farm. He slip and sprain his ankle.

Elizabeth: Now how in the hell did he do that?

Husband: Donno...I'll have to leave in 10mins. I needed to be there by morning. I hope you will understand.

Elizabeth: I understand...how long will you be gone for?

Husband: About 3 weeks tops

Elizabeth: (tilts her head to the side) That's not so bad I guess.

10mins later, the man was outside, waiting for the cab. He looked back at his wife and daughter one last time before he leave.

Husband: 3weeks will be gone before we know it..

Elizabeth: I know...Take care...call me when you gets there and phone me every night.

Husband: I will

He walks over to her and gives her a passionate kiss, then he give a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Yue: Yous go dada?

Husband: Daddy, be will back in 3weeks. I want you to be a good girl to mommy Ok?

Yue: Otay, me bes good.

The cab had just arrive and waited for him to say good-bye to them.

Husband: Love You both.

Elizabeth: Love You too.

Yue: Woves Yous.

He got into the cab and drove away. It started to rain, when Yue went to sleep, Elizabeth had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but don't know what, so she went to bed. When the clock struck two in the morning, the thunder and lighting woke Yue with a start. She left her room and ran to her mothers. When she got there, she froze with wide eyes, staring at the incident that was happening in front of her. What she saw, was a man with red eyes, holding a bloody knife in his hand, and smiling down at the woman that he killed. Yue's scream caught the attention of the man. He turn around and his small smile turn into a big grin. He walked over to where Yue was to and grab her before she runs off.

Yue: Wet go...wet me go...yous hurts me...Mama help me.

Alfred: It's no good, your mother is dead. Wait til the boss hears about Elizabeth having a daughter. He's going to have a field day..(evil laugh)

Alfred took Yue and left to return to tell his boss that his mission was complete and that he had a bonus surprise for him. Morning came, when The Husband was walking down the street, to return home.

Husband: _ sigh I can't believe he lied to me...he didn't have a sprain...all he wanted was for me to come and join the party that he was having. He's going to have an ear full when Elizabeth hears about it. sigh Elizabeth and Yue..I have no idea what's going to happen to me, if anything happens to either of you._

The police cars was everywhere when the Husband snap out of his thinking.

Husband: What's going on? Wait that's my house!

He ran to the nearest police officer and asked what was happening. When the officer finish telling him, the Husband face to from fear to horror. The love of his life was dead and his only child was missing or dead as well. He had no idea if he's going to live or commit suicide. He made up his mind. He's going to stay alive to find his kidnaped daughter.

5 years later

The husband was standing in front of several men and women. Waiting for the Lady to give the command to tell everyone his name. The Lady then turn to him with a smile.

Lady: Everyone, may I have your attention please. I want everyone to meet our new member. (turn to him) Go on..tell them your name.

Man: My name is Able Nightroad and I hope that we will be good friends.

Me: Gasp whats going to happen now? The first person to tell me witch anime show he came from...then the next chapter will be for you..

Kaiba: What the hell do you have done with your body?

Me: gots me lip peirce, me eye-brow repeirce third and last time, and me gots me 2 new tattoos.

Joey: You're a freak...

Me: Dats what my ex-bosses friend called me...(giggles)

Mokuba: R&R Please...and No Flames...Mark will use them to roast marshmallows

vampire


	2. 14years Later and His Wish Comes True

Chapter 2...

14years Later and His Wish Comes True

Me: Do you know what?

Kaiba: What?

Me: I plan this story for a long time and I only started to write it...I know what's going to happen...before anyone else knows...Cool...Hn?...

Mokuba: Yep

Me: Seto...can you do the disclaimer for me?

Kaiba: Why not the Mutt?

Mokuba: Joey went to buy some junk food with Mark's credit card.

Me: HE WHAT?! (Pulls out the good ol' baseball bat) THAT'S IT HE'S DEAD (runs of to find him)

Mokuba: Seto, should we warn Joey?

Kaiba: ...

Mokuba: Seto? Oh well...Mark don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to The Original creator Kazuki Takahashi and Trinity Blood belongs to The Original Novel creator Sunao Yoshida (RIP) and the Director Tomohiro Hiratia...She don't own anything that she forgot to mention...(looks around) Cool! I'm all alone...(turns on my CD player and starts to dance to the song Old Time Rock n' Roll in his boxers and using a broom as a garter (think Tom Cruise in Top Gun))

Reviews:

Lara The Dark Angel: Yes it is Trinity Blood and Thank you

yamisangel101: Thank you...Yue is two years old in the first chapter...so she can't pronounce words correctly...that's why there were spelling mistakes..I'm glad you like the first chapter...

(a/n: Alfred from the first episode in Trinity Blood. He died at the end. But in my story he's pretty much alive.)

Warning: Bad Mouthing and a little and I mean LITTLE OOC from Kaiba

scene changes

//flashbacks//

talking on the phone

_thinking_

09090909090909090909090909090

It's been fourteen years since Yue been kidnap. Abel Nightroad, a wandering Priest for The Vatican and a member of AX have not given up. Every mission he goes on, he searches the entire city, town, or village he goes too but could not find her. Ever since he join AX, he didn't tell anyone that he had a daughter. If they find out, he might get eliminated for lying to the Vatican.

Abel: _Happy Sweet Sixteen Birthday, Yue...I don't even know if your alive or dead. I don't even know where to find you. (looks at the setting sun in the horizon) :sigh: Elizabeth do you know that our daughter isn't even with me? Do you know where she is? If so, please give me a sign._

When Abel was thinking, he didn't know that he was being watched by a shadowy figure. The figure was watching him like a pray, waiting for the right moment to kill. The figure decided to leave before he/she was caught. Abel had a feeling that he was being watched, so he turn around and nearly had a heart attack. Behind him was Tres, another member of AX, his codename "Gunslinger".

Abel: (puts a hand over his heart) Father Tres, you almost give me a heart attack. Is there anything wrong?

Tres: Lady Caterina, requested to see you in her office. The other members are waiting.

Abel: Very well. Lead the way.

Tres and Able walked down a long hallway to go to Lady Caterina's office. When they got there, everyone was waiting for them to show up.

Abel: What's going on? Why is everyone here?

Leon: Donno, I'm just confuse as everyone else.

Lady Caterina entered her office to discuss what's going to happen.

Caterina: I'm glad that everyone is here. We received a message saying that the Vatican is going to be under attack at midnight. I want everyone to be ready and be alert when it happens.

Sister Kate: The Iron Maiden will be ready just incase.

Abel: Do you know who send the message?

Leon: My bet, it's the Vampires...

Caterina: I was thinking the same thing.

Sister Kate: But why would they attack the Vatican? It makes no sense.

Abel: I agree with Sister Kate...But the real question is, why would a vampire send us a message? Can it be they have a traitor amongst them?

Father Hugue: Perhaps they do...if so...I think we should Thank him.

While they were discussing about the vampire who send the message and a plan to stop them, they didn't know that the vampire is only a few blocks away.

At a mansion not to far from the Vatican. A young girl was taking a shower, when she was thinking about what she must do.

Girl: _What am I going to do. I can't kill the Pope. I never kill anyone for that matter. :sigh: I have no choice but to kill or be killed._

She close her eyes and put her face under the shower. She started to cry, she didn't want to do any of it. All she wanted is to be free from everyone. She got out of the shower just in time when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it, only she was greeted with a hand to her neck. The man slam her to the wall and started to choke her.

Alfred: You little bitch...( bearing his fangs) How dare you tell them about our plan. I'm going to have to punish you. Do you wish to join your mother, Yue?

Yue:gasp: I...didn't...tell :gasp: anyone... I... will..never betray...you :gasp:

Alfred drop Yue to the floor and knelt down to her eye level. He cupped her chin and tilted her face up. He leaned in and whisper to her ear.

Alfred: I love the way you shiver when your scared. (creepy smile) You know how much I Love You right?

Yue: (nods)

Alfred: Then, why did you tell them about us?

Yue: (whispers) I'll never betray you, I was here the whole time. Maybe it was someone else that betray you, Master.

Alfred got up and offer his hand, which she took without any complaints. After she got to her feet, Alfred embrace her. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

Alfred: Yue, if you want to be free, you have to kill the Pope.

Yue: Alright:sigh: I'll do it.

Alfred: Good. I'll leave you alone so you can get ready. And don't forget to wear your mask.

Alfred gave her a passionate kiss for being a good girl to him. After kissing her, he turn around and left the room. Yue was still in a daze even after he left. She snap out of her daze, but still have a pink tint on her cheeks, then she got ready. She tie her hair up in a breaded ponytail, she put on her black and dark red corset, black leather pants, then she put on her combat boots, her leg holsters, her belt with a lot of ammunition for her guns.

Yue walked over to her mirror to put on blood color lipstick, black eyeshadow. She grab all six of her guns and place them in there rightful place. 2 Sig P226 in her leg holsters, 2 Beretta PX4 Storm with Silencer in her boots, 2 Desert Eagle in her hip holsters. After Yue got ready, she left her room to join the others in the main hall. Upon her arrival, Alfred walked over to her, place his arm around her shoulders and place a small kiss on her forehead.

Alfred: Do you have everything with you?

Yue: Yep...uh-oh, I forgot my mask, sorry.

Alfred: Blain, go to her room and bring back her mask.

Blain: I don't see why she needs one. (grunts) Why do we have a Terran living with us in the first place?

He left to do what his boss told him to do.

Yue: (mutters) I heard that...

Alfred: Heard what, Dear?

Yue: (shakes her head) Nothing...it wasn't important. _Blain is first to go (smirks)_

While waiting, Yue put on her fingerless leather gloves. Blain come back with her mask and handed it to her. She looked it over to see if none of the paint chipped off. Her mask is all white with a red symbol on it. Alfred took the mask from her and place over her face. After tying it, he grab her black trench-coat and place it on her shoulders, so she can put her arms out in the sleeves.

Alfred: Good, we're ready. Here are the orders: Blain, Damian...I want you two to take Yue and keep an eye on her...Make sure that she, does what she was told to do. Everyone else is going with me.

Damian: And that will be?

Alfred: To kill His Holiness. (smirks)

Yue: (place a hand over her heart) I'm hurt...You don't trust me? (pretend to cry)

Alfred: I do trust you, but I need to know if your doing your job.

Blain: (whispers to Damian) What a cry baby

Damian: (whispers back) Tell me about it...Why is the boss in love with her? She's a Terran.

Yue: What the hell are you two whispering about now?

Both: Nothing

Yue: (narrowing her eyes) Whatever.

Alfred: Lets go, we're wasting time.

All: Right!

Alfred and his team left the castle to go to their destination, The Vatican. They soon arrive at the Vatican, but some of the men split up in different directions, when they were only a rooftop away. Yue, Blain, and Damian went to the roof to find a way in and found one. Once in, they proceed down the ventilation system.

It only took them a few minutes to find what they were looking for, The Main Hall where the Pope was sitting on he's throne with at least one bodyguard.

Blain: This is too easy.

They climb out of the vent and found a ledged to stand on. The ledged is about

85feet above and at least 30feet away from the throne. Yue took out both of her

Beretta PX4 Storm with the silencer from her boots and pointed at the Pope. With

a smirk she turn her guns and kill both Blain and Damian. They fell and hit the

floor with a sickly crack of their spines and neck. The Members of AX looked on

with horror and fear at what was in front of them. They all looked up to see a figure

jumped down from the ledged and landed safely on her feet. Before Tres got both

of his guns out, the entire room was fill with at least 150 men that are all

Vampires. Yue took out both of her Sig P226 from her leg holsters and pointed at

the vampires. With a small smile...she started to kill all the men that was on

Alfred's team. After 40rounds she reloaded her guns and proceed to finish of the

rest. Reloading to finish the last of the 4 men, which took her only 4 seconds to

kill. The members of AX looked on at what this girl was doing. Abel was

speechless. The girl turn around and pointed one gun at his Holiness, and shot at

him. Everyone was in the state of shock, that the girl had killed her comrades, just

killed he's Holiness.

Francesco: How dare you pointed your gun and kill his Holiness.

Yue: I didn't

Within seconds after saying that, a man fell from behind the throne, dead. The

bullet hole was only a millimeter away from his Holiness ear.

Tres went over and grabbed a hold of her arm, so she won't run off. He push her forward, so she was facing everyone.

Caterina: Remove your mask..

Before Yue took her mask off, Alfred came and pointed his blade at her.

Alfred: Why did you betray me?

Yue: I wanted to be free and to do so, I needed to kill the one how killed my mother.

Alfred: I was order to kill her. That doesn't mean you can betray me.

Yue: It's not only my mother you killed, but you killed innocent people too.

Alfred: I thought you Loved me.

Yue: (starts to laugh) Yeah right, I only to pretended to love you so I can gain your

trust and get close enough to kill you. Do you know that I was the one who send the message to the Vatican?.

Alfred: You Bitch!

Alfred rushed towards her at top speed with his bladed arm out stretch ready to kill her. Before Alfred got close enough, Tres took one shot to his heart and killed him.

Since Yue still have her mask on, nobody knew that a tear slid down her face.

Francesco: If you can be so kind, remove your mask before I ask Father Tres to kill you.

Yue: (head down) Go ahead, I have nothing to live for.

Abel: That's not true. Is there one thing in your life to live for?

Yue: I don't know. My mom died when I was young. I don't know what happen to my dad, for all I know he could be dead too. So, you might as well kill me.

Caterina: Why would we want to kill you. You did save my brother and everyone else. Now, we would like to see the face that save us.

Yue remove her mask without any interruption. Once remove, everyone saw what she looks like.

Abel:(wide eyes) E-Elizabeth?

Yue turn to looked at the man who called her, by her mothers name.

Yue: Why did you call me by my mothers name?

Abel: Elizabeth was your mother? _Wait, can it be that she's Yue?_

Yue:(nods)

Caterina: What is your name, young one?

Yue: Yue Hikari Alexis...I don't remember my last name.

Abel was stung at hearing her name. He walked over to her and embrace her as he stared to cry.

Yue had a small flashback when she was young.

//flashback Yue's POV at the age of two//

A man with silver hair was chasing me...the man is my daddy...he wants me to take a bath, but I don't want one. When daddy was busy fulling up the bathtub, I ran away. Before I knew it, he stared to chase me. I looked back at him and squealed with a happy smile. But then I ran into someone. This person picked me up and got angry at daddy for not giving me a bath. That person is my Mommy.

Mommy then took me to the bathroom so she can finish what daddy was suppose to do.

//flashback and Yue's POV ends//

Yue: Daddy? Daddy it's you. I miss you daddy. (starts to cry)

Everyone was shock to hear that Abel Nightroad has a daughter. Lady Caterina was the first one to snap out of her shock, and had a angry look.

Caterina: Abel Nightroad, you and your daughter in my office now.

Abel: _Oh boy. I'm in trouble_

In her office, Lady Caterina had a look that can scare off any vampires.

Caterina: Mind telling me why you lied to the Vatican and to me, Nightroad?

Abel: Well...you see... I... :sigh: I'm sorry, Lady Caterina. I didn't mean to lie. When Yue was young, her mother was killed and she was kidnaped. Five years after searching for her, and couldn't find her, I decided to join AX. I'm really sorry, I'm really am.

Caterina: Able, you could've said that you had a daughter. I would still let you join AX. So, no more secrets.

Abel: Yes, Lady Caterina.

Yue: Um...where am I going to stay?...If, I'm going to live here, I need all my stuff back at the mansion.

Caterina: Yue, you almost look like Abel.

In truth, Yue do look like him. She has his silver hair and Blue/grayish eyes.

Yue: Thank you.

Caterina: Your Welcome, Abel, when you go on missions I don't want you to bring Yue with you. She will remain here.

Abel: Very well. (turns to Yue) Yue, I'll go and get the others to help me, to retrieve your belongings. I want you to stay here.

Yue: Ok. May I go and see the water fountain?

Abel: Yes, I'll show you the way.

Caterina: You both have permission to leave.

Yue: Thank You, Lady Caterina.

Abel: Yes, Thank You and I'm am truly sorry.

They both left Caterina's office to go to the main hall so everyone can meet Yue.

Yue: Dad, can I have a codename?

Abel: Like what?

Yue: Gunslinger.

Abel: Sorry, it's already taken. How about Hawkeye or Moonlight?

Yue:(giggles) Daddy, that's my name in English.

They reach the Main Hall, were some of the members talking about Able and the new girl.

Abel: Yue...I want you to meet the team. Father Tres's codename is 'Gunslinger'.

Yue: Cool...Um...I hope you guys will accepted me. To be honest, I never kill anyone in my life...I hope we can be friends. Daddy, I'm going to the water fountain.

Abel: Alright.

Yue left the team and walked down a long hallway. There she push open the doors and walked over to the fountain, were she sat down on the bench. She looked at her reflection in the water. But instead of her face, she sees a boy with a child and she can hear him.

Boy: Madison, I wish I can get someone to help me with you. Kiki can't seem to be able keep up her job, since her mother became sick.

After that said, the reflection disappear and replace it with her face.

Yue: Who was that? He's kinda cute. And the baby, she adorable. I wish I can help you with Madison.

Abel walked out just in time to see Yue started to glow with a soft light. He didn't know what it was till he got closer. His friends came with him and seems to shock at the sight before them.

Abel: Yue, why are you glowing?

Yue didn't seem to listen to what he was saying, instead the soft light became brighter by the second. It became so bright, that everyone had to shield their eyes.

When the light disappear, Yue was never to be seen anywhere.

Abel: YUE!

He couldn't believe it, his only daughter was gone from his life once again. Abel started to sway back and forth, and before anyone can help him, he blackout.

09090909090909090909090909

Mokuba: Mark and Seto hadn't return yet. Mark did phone me to tell you about something's that's in the story:

1) In the first chapter, she spelled Abel wrong. hehe

2) It's July the 15th in the story. That's Yue's b-day

3) The mask that Yue wear's, it's the same one that Haku wears on Naruto.(she don't own)

4) the guns she uses, Mark had to do a lot of research to find the right ones

5) It was her first POV...YAY Mark...hehe

That's about it. Me and Seto is going to be in the next chapter. YAY

R&R Please.


	3. First Meeting and YES

Chapter 3

First Meeting And YES!!!!!!!

Mokuba: Hey! Mark wants to say that she's sorry for updating late. She has manger writers block...but they say better late then never...I think I'm going to be the only one here...

Me: Nope, I'm here now...

Mokuba: Where's Seto?

Me: Taking pictures of beat-up Joey for Blackmail.

Mokuba: Oh...

Me: (looks around) What have you been doing while we were gone?

Mokuba: (looks embarrass and squeaks) Nothing

Me: mm..hmm...Right...you know what to do.

Mokuba: Mark don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to The Original creator Kazuki Takahashi and Trinity Blood belongs to The Original Novel creator Sunao Yoshida (RIP) and the Director Tomohiro Hiratia...She don't own anything that she forgot to mention...

Me: Now if you'll excuse...Hey! Who used my CD Player?

Mokuba: (turns red) No one

Me: RRRiiiggghhhttt...and I'm Tinker Bell (don't own)

Reviews:

Lara The Dark Angel: Yes your advice is a really helpful...Thank You...Now I might redo Kaiba's Little Angel with chapters...well not yet...this story needs to be done first...

Warning: Bad Mouthing and a little and I mean LITTLE OOC from Kaiba

scene changes

//flashbacks//

talking on the phone

_thinking_

Me: Two more things...It's July the 16th in the story...that means it's Madison's first birthday...second...I forgot to mention that Yue wears glasses that looks like her dads only hers is smaller...she also wares contacts lens, in the second chapter

she removed them before she went to see the fountain...

PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END

09090909090909090909090909090

It's afternoon, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and a gentle breeze is swiping across the lush green grass. The sun was so bright, it woke a sleeping girl, who is in the forest that's near the park. Yue sat up and looked around. She started to rub the sleep out of her eyes when she realize, she wasn't no where near home.

Yue: Wha:yawn: Where am I?...I don't remember being in the forest.

Yue stood up and dust herself off. She can hear children laughing and playing somewhere around her. She left the woods to investigate as to where it's coming from. After a ten minute walk, Yue -to her amazement- found herself at a park. There were kids and parents everywhere, playing games, eating, swimming, and having fun...she couldn't believe how happy they were. She saw some children at the playground laughing and screaming playfully. A small red ball rolled its way to Yue's feet, followed by a small girl. Yue picked up the ball and kneel down to her eye level.

Yue: (smiles) This must be yours?

Emma: (nods)

Mrs Power: Emma, there you are, I was looking for you. Oh, who's your new friend?

Yue: My name is Yue. Um...can you tell me as to where am I? I'm kinda lost.

Mrs Power: Your in Domino City Park.

Yue: Oh...um...Thank you...

Mrs Power: Your Welcome.

Yue turn around and left the park. She walked down the sidewalk taking in the site and sounds of the city streets. So many people stop at what they were at and stare at the new comer. Yue paid no heed to them...she was to busy looking at different displays as she walked by every store. While walking past the stores, something caught her attention, she turn and looked at a beautiful -very expensive- necklace on display at a jewelry store.

Yue: It's beautiful...

While staring at the necklace, Yue winkled up her nose in disgust from the smell of humans blood.

Yue:(looks around) _Where in the hell is that smell coming from?_

Yue fallowed the scent to an alleyway, she walked down the narrow path and stopped. Her eyes became slits and her blood starts to boil. To say the least, Yue's Pissed Off. What she saw, was five thugs beating-up a helpless kid. The poor kid is curl up in a defense portion and crying his eyes out.

Leader: Are you going to give us what we want kid?

Kid:(sniff) NO! My big brother will have your heads when he finds out...

Leader:(chuckle) Yeah Right...your brother doesn't even know that you're here...Alright boys, get him.

Yue:(whistles) HEY! Didn't your Mother's teach you not to pick on little kids?

Leader: Yeah...but we didn't listen to her...Who the Hell are you?

Yue:(baring her fangs and hiss) Your worst nightmare.

No more then a minute, the thugs ran away screaming for their mothers.

Yue walked over and kneel down to his eye level. She reach her hand out and lift up the boys face. The boy had dried tears down he's cheeks, a couple of cuts and bruises starting to form.

Yue: You alright kid?

Kid: (sniff) No, I want my big brother

Yue:sigh: Alright kid, c'mon we'll go looking for your brother.

She got up and offer her hand, which he took without any complaints. Once the boy stood up, Yue turn around and walked out of the alley with his hand still in hers. After walking for what seem like minutes, the two never spoken to one another. The silence became more bothersome to the young boy and he became worried. He looked up at the one who saved him from getting killed from the thugs. He put his finger on his chin and tilted his head to one side. The boy was trying to remember as to why he was out in the streets by himself. He was thinking so much that he didn't hear what the girl was saying. That is, until he ran into a light pole.

Kid: (rubbing his nose) Ow...that hurt.

Yue: Didn't you hear me...I said "look out"

Kid: Sorry (puts his head down) I was thinking.

Yue: About what?

Kid: Trying to remember why I'm here.

Yue: It'll come back to you. My name is Yue Nightroad, what's yours?

Mokuba: My name is Mokuba. Nightroad is a strange name. Where are you from?

Yue: Rome. Lets go

Mokuba: ok

The two walked for about an hour before reaching his destination, Kaiba Corp. Yue stared up at the building with little care. She seen buildings a lot bigger back in her world. She didn't care what type of business Kaiba Corp. does. The two went in and was greeted by every staff member. With a bored expression by their gesture, Yue was getting annoyed by the minute. After what seem like an eternally, but only five minutes, Mokuba took Yue by the hand, went to the elevator and was on their way up to the top. After getting off the elevator, Mokuba dragged Yue to a set of red oak doors with a dragon pattern on them. Mokuba opened them and went inside. Yue was surprise that the kid was aloud to go into the office without knocking. She was scared that the owner will start yelling at him and at her for not stopping Mokuba. When she saw that Mokuba went over and hugged into him, she got confuse. She then realize that the boy behind the desk look like someone she meet before but don't remember where. Mokuba walked back over to where she was standing and tug on her trench-coat to get her attention. She looked down and smile at him.

Mokuba: Seto, this is Yue. She's the one I told you about just now.

Kaiba: How is it that a small girl like you to beat-up five oversize thugs?

Yue: Donno. I'm kinda surprise myself for what I've done.

Mokuba: Can she live with us? Please?

Kaiba: Mokuba, she already have a home.

Yue: (head down) To be honest, I don't.

Mokuba: You don't? Wait, you said to me that your from Rome.

Yue: I am. Lets just say that I came here unexpectedly. It's going to be hard for me to return.

Mokuba: Seto, Please? She can be the new nanny for Madison.

Kaiba:sigh: Alright, if Yue agrees to it.

Yue: Yes, Thank You.

Hours have past really fast. Yue got to know them and learn that the two are brothers who owns the company. She couldn't tell them everything about herself, afraid that they would call her crazy. They just got to the mansion, when Yue looked over at Mokuba and smile. The boy is asleep and leaning against his brother. She couldn't believe that the Kaiba brothers are going to be like a small family to her, even if it's going to be a nanny to a one year baby girl. She didn't even realize that she was outside a bedroom door with a pattern of a baby dragon. Kaiba opened the door and motion her to follow him. In side the room, you could see every toy, stuff animal that was ever made. The bookcase was full of every children's books to read to her and children's CD's to listen or sing to her. The room itself is a Lavender color. Kaiba went over, picked up the baby from her crib and turn to Yue.

Seto: This is Madison...Your work starts tomorrow...

Yue: Kaiba, Thank you for giving me a home and a job...

Seto: I owe you for saving my brother

Yue: Still...(bows) Thank You...

Three months have past. The relationship between Yue and Seto have become strong. Two weeks after living at the mansion, Seto ask her out on a date and she accepted it. Yue was getting ready for a manger date that Seto cancel every meeting for that day. She was putting on her make-up when the door open and walked in Mokuba.

Yue: Mokuba, it seems that your ready for tonight dinner. You look like a little prince, all you need is a crown.

Mokuba:(blush) Thanks. Seto needs to know if your ready.

Yue: I'm ready. Lets go

Everything at the restaurant is going great. Mokuba tries to get rid off the greens that was on his plate, Madison eating her own food and Seto was getting annoyed at Mokuba for not eating and trying to steal Madison's food. When the food was finish and same with the dessert. Seto stand up, walk over to Yue, kneel down on one knee and took out a light blue velvet box. Yue was taken aback by the gesture.

Seto: Yue, for the past three months I have found the one I truly love with all my heart. I want to spend the rest off my life with you.

Yue: _There's problem with that. My life span is even greater then yours Seto._

Seto: Yue Nightroad, will you marry me?

Yue: YES!

She threw her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

090909090909090909090090909

Me:gasp: I can't believe it been four months since I last update. I have to apologize for this chapter to be late. I have school, manger writers block, school, a lot of soon to be Christmas shopping, school, and cleaning my room.

Kaiba: You said school three times.

Me: I know. Im back in school for up-grading or ABE. The best thing about it I can leave without asking the teachers and I can do my tests when I'm ready to do them.

Mokuba: So...Seto are you going to blackmail Joey for?

Seto: No reason :smirk:

Me: Guess What????

Both: What?

Me: My mom already have the Christmas decoration up...the Christmas tree wont be going up 'til December 1st. And its already starting to snow...cool hun?

Mokuba: Yep.

Both: R&R Please.


End file.
